


Maybe coming out on this raid wasn't such a bad idea after all

by XDays



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: And matt, Desperation, Infront of the mafia, M/M, Omorashi, On a job, Wetting, Who is enjoying this a little too much, down an alley, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDays/pseuds/XDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Matt have a bit too much to drink before going out on a raid.<br/>Mello sorley regrets this decision.<br/>Matt thoroughly enjoys it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe coming out on this raid wasn't such a bad idea after all

"I’M IN!" Matt exclaimed. Fist punching the air with one hand and swinging open the car door.  
"Jesus Christ Matt, Keep it down. I think I saw some guys back there" Rod retorted, Attempting to not sounding panicked, But failing.  
The six members of the Mafia were gathered around an old run-around that was parked askew near some skips. Hurrying Matt with ‘The job’  
Mello, On the other hand, had other reasons to rush the Red-Head on.  
Before leaving to go on the raid the gang had engaged in a few “Pre raid” drinks. The raid hadn’t been planned, But the alcohol in their veins had fueled the urge to break into a few cars round the back of 7’s nightclub on Jones’ street. Mello had opted for a bottle of Stella, A brandy, A pint of whatever it was that Rob had handed him, followed by another stella.  
He was sorely regretting not waiting around, Going to the bathroom, And then leaving for the raid. And the pressure in his lower abdomen was making the feeling more apparent by the second.  
"You okay boss?" A newer member questioned, Looking almost perturbed at Mello, Who was awkwardly leaning over the bin at the side of them.  
"Yes. Don’t make too much noise. We don’t want to be caught. Matt. Could you not hurry up" He replied, Irritated.  
"I’m going as fast as I can!"  
"Couldn’t you have just… Broken the window or something?"  
"That would off set off the alarms"  
"That’s never bothered you before  
"Look, just shut up and get the fuck on with it"  
"Whow. Who shit in your Coco Pops?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind" The younger replied, Handing a car radio over to Rod. "Heh Hey… What’ve we found here?", He muffled, Reaching into the glovebox.  
"Can you just get it over with" Mello snapped, Bending over further to try and shift the building pressure.  
Matt opened his eyes to return a snarky remark but was interrupted by a third party shouting towards them.  
"OH SHIT" Another Mafia member shouted. Turning on their heels, Rod and the others were first to flee, Leaving Mello and Matt to abandon the car themselves. Matt slipped himself from between the car door and the wall, Grabbing onto Mello as he dashed from the street.  
It was dark. And the only real light came from a lamppost positioned at the other side of the backstreet, meaning the pair were pretty well protected from view.

Mello was so focused on his methods of positioning his legs to reduce the pain that he took a few moments to realise he had been forced from the bins and was being pulled down the street by his partner. The surprise had cause a blind panic to take over his whole body and he grabbed his crotch as he was jolted around the corner. He wasn’t even focusing on where exactly he was being dragged to, for every step he took tugged at his bladder. They had reached a clearing, where they saw the remaining mafia members panting.  
Matt stopped to catch his breath. He was not a runner. Now temple run. That was a game he could play for hours. Which is where he would’ve rather been right now.  
As Mello became more aware of his surroundings he also became alert to the small warm patch that he could begin to feel forming on his jeans He panicked. He was not about to let his bladder defy him of his reputation in the mafia. And he was certainly not about to wet himself infront of the other gang associates. Thinking fast he saw an alley just off to the left and darted in. Pulling his red haired partner with him.  
“WHA-”  
“Shut up”  
“What did you do that for?!?”  
“Shut up. Just shut up”  
It didn’t take more than a second for Matt to notice Mello was doubled over in pain, and the dark patch that was forming around his crotch. He smirked to himself. "Hey, Maybe coming out on this raid wasn’t such a bad idea after all" he quietly thought to himself. He leaned seductively over to the blonde, “Just let it go” he soothed. Mello desperation did not ease. “Matt I’m not going to piss myself in public just so you can get a fucking hard on”  
“I’m not making you do anything”, Taking a strand of blonde hair he began to wind it around his fingers “What the Fuck are you do- ARGH!”  
Mello had lost control.  
It took him no longer to realise what he was doing than to realise that Matt had leaned in just a little closer. As the relief dripped down his skinny jeans he removed his hands from his crotch. Taking a moment to let out a deep heartfelt sigh. If this was going to happen anyway, he may aswell take a few seconds of pleasure to enjoy it. He opened his eyes and gazed back into his lovers, who was gaining just a little too much enjoyment from the situation. He didn't speak, he simply smirked.  
Mello took the final moments of 'finishing off' to turn to the alleyway entrance. Only to see Rod standing under a stream of light. "The getaway's here!" He shouted  
Mello felt his heart in his mouth. Had Rod just watched all of that. The alley was dark. but was it seriously enough to cover him up?  
"Urgh yeah. Coming" Mello shouted back, His head still resting against Matt's  
"You need to hurry the fuck up, We're not going to risk getting caught just so you two can get off in an alley."

Mello sighed a silent prayer. He hadn't noticed.  
Matt handed him his jacket to tie around his waist. And they began to walk into the street towards the getaway car.  
"And Mello, Bet you're regretting having that last pint now aren't ya!?" Rod taunted. 

Mello would have to get his own back later.


End file.
